The Kiss
by Miss Light Blue Buttons
Summary: One shot of Chuck and Sarah. Last five minutes of last episode. This is how it should have ended. Rated T for kissing. Crappy summary but you should read it :)


**Hey everyone, its ladymiss21. I really loved this show and couldn't stand the ending. I mean, of course it is tragically beautiful, but this is what i think happened after the last episode. I hope you enjoy this :D Fav, Follow, Review ect ... I don't own anything ect ... Okay now to the story. Ta ta you losers ;P**

"Chuck," she said, looking up at him, "tell me a story."

Instantly he thought of thousands of stories he could tell her. Stories about his first impressions of her, of how her laugh made him feel, of how he fell in love with her, and of how she made him fall more in love with her everyday. And for once it wasn't the Intersect; it was his heart.

"Yeah, Yeah," he agreed looking into her tear filled eyes. His heart broke away a little more and he had to look down, "Uh, where to begin. Well, uh, it started with a guy who worked at Buymore."

Sarah smiled looking at him, and then at the sunset.

"And then one day," he continued, looking up, "an old college friend sent him an email that was filled with secrets. And then, the next day, his life really changed," he said, looking over to Sarah who was silently crying, " when he met a spy named Sarah." Reliving the memories brought him so much pain to know that, in the end, he had still lost everything important to him, "And he fell in love." He looked up at her and smiled, though, because it was still Sarah. And even if she did leave, she'd have his heart. She might not remember but he did. Those memories were worth more than any secret the Intersect ever had. To forget would be worse than to have ever lived it.

He turned to her, with her eyes sparkling and started his story of every moment that made him fall in love. But it wasn't exactly an accurate account, because every moment, starting with when he saw her, he fell a little bit more in love.

He told her about how they first met, with her, needing assistance with a phone and him, tripping over himself, trying to help her. He told about the time they had drinks and how he thought that her eyes were diamonds, about the time she wore a Princess Leia costume so they could have something real together, about the time when they had to sleep in the same bed to pass off as a couple.

Sarah couldn't help but laugh at most of these stories. How could she have forgotten all of those times. She tried to smother her regret and sorrow with laughter from the stories. Chuck was an excellent story teller, even though the story was as true as it was painful.

He continued to tell her about the time he kissed her in front of an agent to prove a point and about the time he gave her a silver bracelet. He also told her about the many times they kissed each other not because they had to, or for a cover, but because they were in love.

He told her about he first cover job, dances, belly dancing, hang gliding, and costume wearing.

He finished his stories but after a few minutes, confessed, "You know, Morgan has this crazy idea."

"What is it?" Sarah asked slightly nervous, as she looked over to Chuck.

Chuck hesitated before he replied, "He thinks that, with one kiss, you'll remember everything."

"One magical kiss?" she jested.

Chuck laughed it off, "Yeah." Sarah laughed lightheartedly.

Chuck, slightly embarrassed, admitted, "I know its-"

"Chuck," Sarah interrupted.

"Yeah?"

She pleaded, "Kiss me."

He smiled, held her, and kissed her.

When the kiss ended, their noses touching, he whispered, "'Sarah' wasn't just a cover. She wasn't a character you made up. Sarah's the most alive person I know. Sarah is real to me," he pulled back slightly, still holding her face, "Sam is just a name. Sarah is who you are. Come back to me"

Silent sobs shook her shoulders as she opened her eyes. She looked at Chuck and said, "I'm home, Chuck! I remember. I remember everything! I remember belly dancing, and fighting, and Sarah, and you! I, Sarah, remember loving you." She threw herself into his arms and said, "I'm never going to leave again."

His heart couldn't contain his love as he passionately kissed her.

"I'm back, Chuck. And all that I care about is that I love you."


End file.
